Kingdom Hearts: Alls End
by TheSith
Summary: The note has came, and the fight is not actually over. This is the end. Friends die, enemies prevail, and people change. Before long, we will all be staring down the road of alls end.
1. The Note

Chapter 1

The note

Sora

_We won _ I thought to myself. I looked to the bright blue sky. There were a few clouds, but not that many. _ It is over, I didn't think I would ever make it to this point. _I looked out at the water when I saw a bottle. It had a piece of paper in it. This paper had the king's seal on it. _Message in a bottle, been reading a few of those lately. _Riku got down and grabbed it, read over it quickly and handed it to me, saying, " I think its for you."

I read over it, and it said this:

_Dear Sora,_

_I have horrible news. The fight isn't over. The heartless still live and although the organization is gone, there are still ones like them. Ones who refused to " lower " themselves to the level of Organization XII. They still roam, seeking a way to do what Xemnas did. To have kingdom hearts for themselves. They have now gathered, and have made a first strike. The castle is gone, not taken, gone. We are coming to the islands right now. We are running out of time. Who knows what other worlds have been wiped out by this time. We also sadly only know a few more things. Their leader is a nobody named Xiffs, he wiped out our castle. They have decided to wear robes just like our previous enemies, and also have taken over the castle that never was. They have named themselves Organization II, but we know that there are at least 6 of them. We will be there soon._

_With Sorrow, _

_King Mickey_

I read the note again. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't over. It _isn't _over. " No… no, this cant be, NO!" I looked to Riku and Kairi with an angry face. " Why wont they just give up! Why!!" Riku looked at me and said, " Because, they want to be something. They want everything. They want to rule _everything_ and _all _ of them want to do it. There will be a lot of problems like there was with the original organization. I can guarantee there will be a rebellion from inside, only one of them can have _everything_." I looked at him, still angry. " But we still have to fight all of these, nothings, we both almost died against Xemnas, and these nothings at there lowest of power are supposed to be much better then him, we have limits too, Riku. We cant go forever!" Riku's calm look changed to a slightly disturbed look. " Well, we have the keys, so we have to try. We cant just _let_ them have everything. We will at least be putting up one hell of a fight." Roxas moved forward out of me to say a little as well. "Come on Sora, we have to try. If we all go together we can win. This time we wont all split up. This way we will have 5 keyblade warriors counting me!" I looked around with a look of despair on my face. " I know we have to try, but, we will probably die. Well, it is probably better to fight then give them everything. We can't let that happen… alright, everybody gear up, we are leaving soon." I went to the cave and picked up all of the key chains for the blade and attached the ultima one. _Time to get back in action_ I thought to myself. Riku had soul eater and his key blade. Both deadly. We sat on our log for about an hour, silent. Then, in the distance a ship came, and something happened I never thought would happen. A sharp scream was heard, I turned around and saw something I didn't want to see.


	2. A New Enemy

Chapter 2

A new enemy

Riku

_What the hell?_ I looked from the ship in the distance, to Sora, then to the scream in the distance.

_I have heard that scream before..._ I look to the side to see that Kairi is looking in that direction as well. _Thank God. _

" That was Selphie!" Sora looks to me and says, " But why is she screaming?"

I look at him and give him a questioning look then say, "How the hell would I know?" I run to the scream and tell Sora to stay with Kairi and wait for the ship. He does just that. I go to Selphie. She is on the ground, she can barely breathe. I am about to ask why when my question is answered. She is bleeding. Large cuts, around and in these cuts are horrible burns.

They are very deep, and rip through her chest, and the burns were so severe that even the bone was gone in many places. She was going to die. " What... WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?" Selphie moved her eyes towards me and breathed her last words. " Black...Ro-" she coughed horribly, then spoke again. " Robe... Fire... Fi-" She laid back dead. I was horrified. I heard footsteps, and I looked up. I saw a robed man. He walked toward me and then I realized what was going on. This was a man from Organization II.

I took out soul eater and pointed it in his direction, hands shaking. Then in his terrifying voice he said this, "Hello, Riku. Your island happens to be in our way, so if you don't mind, or if you do mind, I am destroying it."

I looked at his eyes and stared deeply and told him very smoothly, "This island will be destroyed only when me and everybody else are dead!"

"If it has to be that way, your friend can die a very slow death," he said in his chilling voice. It will be destroyed. For some reason it has a lot of... light...surrounding it."

_Does this guy even have a weapon? _I held steady and said, "We are the wielders of the keyblade, that is why there is light." Then something he did explained the burns, cuts, and why he acted so sure of himself. I watched him pull out what looked like a chain, but instead of links there were blades. Small blades on each side, there must have been hundreds of these little knives on this chain. Then to add on to this, it was on fire. "What's your name?!" The man looked at me and had a grin on his face.

"Xiffs. I believe the good king has told you of me..." He let out a large laugh, and I sat there in terror realizing that this was the nothing that destroyed the castle. This was the nothing destroying worlds. This was a nothing with greater power then all of the previous organization put together.

_I'm screwed_ was all that I could think. I moved forward to swing, and before I even got my sword down on him, he had wrapped this thing around his hand without harming himself, and blocked my attack, following it up with a punch to the face that would have killed many normal people. But, I'm not exactly normal. I got up and did the wisest thing: I ran. I felt the blood coming down, but it didn't hurt. His punch had destroyed the whole side of my face. As soon as the nerves get back into shape, I will be screaming my head off.

Even knowing this, I ran. The ship had got there, and Kairi was on it, with Sora waiting outside of it for me. "Goowt Iwn!" I yelled, realizing I couldn't move my jaw correctly. Sora was staring at my face, not believing what he was seeing. I got in the ship, and he followed. I saw King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all in the cockpit looking sad and surprised at my face as we made our getaway.

As soon as we were out Sora casted a curaga on me, and I felt half of my jaw and my cheek return to me. The ship made it into orbit and we sat there, silent for about 5 minutes until Sora broke the silence.

" What happened?" I looked at him and shivered, " Xiffs happened."

Everybody's face changed from a confused one to one that looked like it had just seen a ghost. Mickey spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

I looked at him and said, "The only thing we can do. Hope."


	3. Organization II

This is a note to all readers who might question the release of my chapters so fast. I just wanted to get all of the new main characters out and get the basic plot out as well. Chapters will now be coming about once a week, and they will be much better being as I will be out of school to write them with a little more time on my hands. To go with this, they will be longer. Also, to anyone thinking that this is in no way kingdom hearts style, I wanted to make a very dark, very mean story. Read the description and genre's. It is a action/adventure/**TRAGEDY.** So **LIVE WITH IT, Im not forcing you to read it.** And yes, I know what tragedy means and it is COMING. So please don't write any lame flamer reviews.

Chapter 3

Organization II

Xiffs

_Fool_ I though to myself as that Riku boy ran away. It didn't matter. He would die sooner or later. _Now, to destroy this world... _

I unrapped my daggertail, sent flames through it, then sent a dark pulse through the flame, making it a purplish black flame instead of a normal one. I then struck the ground with it and everything went black. The darkness seeped into the island until it reached the heart. The heart can't handle what is given to it, and the world implodes.

_Such a joyful chore._ I walk back to my portal to get a report. Xebbith is our second best, the nobody of some assasin. He is supposed to be wiping out any resistance recieved in the castle that never was. I make a portal and go to him. He is in a massive fight against an army of dusks. As expected, he is annihilating them with his dual blades.

He would swing his massive, long kodachi's at high rates of speed and annihilate as many as 10 dusks per a swing. I go in, and with a few swings of my daggertail wipe out a few hundred. _Weaklings._ " Xebbith, Is this castle almost ours now?"

"This is their final stand sir, so when they are exterminated, yes, this castle belongs to us."

"What about the witch?"

"She ran. Took all her little things with her."

_Hmph. _"We will find her later then. How is everyone else doing?"

"Xolcer has the rest of this army surrounded, and that nutcase Xemalt is wiping out anything that tries to get out. The witch somehow just left like we would, through a portal." I looked at Xebith calmly and said, " Like that will keep her safe for long."

We both let out a chilling laugh and got back to the fight. I swung my daggertail in a full circle while Xebith crouched down and rushed the army of dusks, just slashing his swords to no end, being as it was impossible to miss one in this sea of white. The dusks were burnt, sliced, impaled, and annihilated in every way possible. _For some reason _ _they liked Xemnas more than us._

The army became smaller and smaller until Xolcer was in sight. He was tall, and he had blue eyes, and no hair. He was the only one here was close with the original organization, and obtained a set of guns from them. They shot round after round, and never had to reload. They shot stones that could constantly regenerate, they were like little darkballs. But Xolcer's greatest ability was the fact that he could clone himself into an army, but all the clones were still him. If one got hit, all got hit. One dies, all dies. Luckily, they are all using the same level of intelligence as Xolcer in one piece, and he is the smartest man of Organization II. Everything was going well, then it actually became a fight.

During the endless slashing, something I remember to be called " twilight thorn" came to fight us. The dusks were backing behind this behemoth, only to be shot by Xolcer. This thing could take the flames and cuts for a bit, and managed to use his thorns to grab us and block our weapons.

Xemalt arrived just in time though. He was a nobody of a twin. The other twin went to be the nobody Demyx. But instead of water creatures, Xemalt used the creatures that metal music devised for him. Xemalt walked in and began to play on a large ax with guitar strings. Flying Demons and monsters rose out of nowhere and began to fight all the dusks and keep them busy. Once this was done, Xemalt went forward and took a giant leap towards me, I knew what to do.

I wrapped my daggertail around his ax, spun him around twice and sent him flying at this monster. He hit the thorn with such great impact of the ax, that it fell over on its' back. This was our chance. I chained it to the ground with my daggertail, Xolcer blew stone after stone into this thing. Xebbith Stuck both swords in its' head, and Xemalt lifted his axe and smashed it into the head for the final blow. This fight was over, and the castle was ours. We had destroyed all worlds with too much of a light aura to allow light to exist too heavily. _Things are working out according perfectly to plan. Perfectly. _I turn to Xebith. " Now, did that kraken ever get sucked out of the water and into interspace, or will we just have to kill it?"

"That damned Davy Jones wont give him up. He has to die first."

I look at him like he is an idiot. "Are you telling me you couldn't kill him?!"

He looks at me again, seeming slightly irritated, and says, "Davy Jones and his crew are all undead. They are all unkillable, except for Jones. If we can find the key to a chest that holds his heart, we can destroy him. Problem is, whoever stabs the heart becomes the new captain of his ship and crew."

" Then we find somebody to stab it for us. Like the king, Donald, Sora, Riku, Goofy, even that Kairi girl will work. Now, Xolcer, go find the chest and the key. Kill anything or anyone that gets in your way. Xebbith and Xemalt, come with me to find those cowards who ran. Also, there is one more world to destroy..."


	4. Roles Changed

Hello. Here is another note from me to the readers. I think I am screwing up in grammar a lot, and this is my first fan fiction. Please review on what you think, and please tell me what you think of the story and how it is written. Also, for those still mad on how the characters are, ( I have gotten some rude e-mails) It is my fanfic, and I wanted a darker story, and some of the final fantasy characters to act more like themselves, so stop with that junk. Thanks!

Chapter 4

New and Old friends

Riku

_I am lucky to still be alive. _I looked around and thought about what we should do. I think everybody was thinking about the same thing. I kept trying to think of a safe place to go, but all I could think of was Radiant Garden. I was also afraid because of the fact that there was so much good there, Xiffs had destroyed that beautiful world.

At least we we're all still alive. I decided to break the silence. "I say we go to Radiant Garden and help them out."

Mickey turns to me. "Help them out? How do you know Xiffs is even there?"

"Xiffs said he was destroying worlds with too much light. Radiant Garden has that now."

"You have a point..."

"Well lets get there before he does!" The ship takes a turn and goes to Radiant. We sit in the ship for about 5 minutes. We were on a dead run, so we were pretty far out. We landed in radiant, and me, The King, and Sora came out of the ship. Then I saw something I couldn't believe.. The heartless were everywhere. Everybody was just walking around like they weren't there, and the castle was in the air again._ What the _heck? Maleficent walked into the area and called the heartless to her for a moment. She looked at us and we looked at her. Then she said these words that I wouldn't believe.

" Xiffs has taken my new castle and almost killed one of you. He has destroyed many worlds and is coming to this one next. He is planning to kill everybody, even his fellow Organization members. As I speak they are wiping out every nobody that exists except themselves. They will be coming here next because this world, even with me and my heartless back, still has too much light. We are in a war, a war that we are in way over our heads. People will die in this war, but fewer will die if you will join me."

I step forward and say, "Like I will go back to the darkness!"

She looks at me and does the closest thing she can do to rolling her eyes. " I meant to join forces fool. I still have a few of the villains here in working condition. I still have most of my heartless, small, big, and.." She chuckles, " Bigger."

I look at her not believing what I am hearing. Our previous great enemy wants to join with us. I turn to everyone else. " Well, we do stand a better chance with her on our side, and most of the people of radiant have obviously joined her. She has no ability to turn on us, if she does she knows she will die."

Sora looks at me with a depressed expression on his face. " Why are you so confident of everything all of the sudden?"

" Why are you so depressed?"

" Don't you get it? We are going to die this time! All of us! We cant do this!!"

" You aren't talking like yourself. Even your nobody is happier then you are."

" Doesn't death scare you?"

" Not at all."

" Why no-"

" Because death isn't the end of the road. There is something once your done with life. It probably sort of like life, but better. We don't want to find this path on the road too soon. We want to live this road as much as possible too, so we make sure we have a reason to take the road of death."

Mickey looks up. " The Road to Alls End."

We all look to Mickey. " How do you know that?" I ask.

Mickey looks at me with a strange face. " Because. I made sure you didn't hit that road. Castle Oblivion is gone now. Death was impossible before that place was destroyed. Want to know why?"

I nod my head.

" They took that road over. Death's path on the crossroads was gone. Now that the castle is gone though, it is back. I had to stand in front of it and then all this knowledge just came to me. But I didn't walk it. I was supposed to, but I didn't, I dodged death at the castle when it was destroyed..."

Sora doesn't look any happier. " Did that road look bad?"

" It looked the same as the rest of the roads. The only way to find out about what was on the road was to walk it."

Then I say, " Alright, lets move on and see how everybody is doing."

We move on and go to Merlin's house first. On our way we see nothing but a sea of heartless, but for the first time, they aren't attacking. We go into the house and as soon as we get in, the door shuts quickly, and we hear talking. First a more high pitched voice of a female. "If they want us, why haven't they just broken the door down. There is enough of them to do that!!"

Then a calm one of a male. " Because they might not want us. They might just want somebody that isn't in this house, and they are keeping guard around us."

Then a different female voice. " Well what about getting out of here? We need to leave eventually."

We go forward and we hear a sword get taken out. Leon turns around the corner and has the point of the gunblade to my head. _Should of thought of that happening._ " It's us Leon." The gunblade goes down. " Nice to see you." He turns around and goes into a room we had never seen before. Aerith, Cid, Leon, and Yuffie were all there. "Two of you are missing," I say.

Yuffie looks sad and says, "We haven't seen Merlin in a long time, and we haven't seen Tifa since the heartless did this."

I feel like laughing but then realize I would of done the same thing in the situation. Now I feel incredibly stupid. " Guys, it's alright. The heartless are going to be helping us now. Maleficent knows that she is in over her head."

" In over her head on _what_?"

" Oh, you haven't heard, have you..."

" I don't think so," Mickey tells them everything that happened and that we think that Xiffs is coming here next.

Leon speaks up. " With those heartless on our side we can hold them, but it will still be a bad fight if what you said is true. I have an idea though. All the worlds that have a decent amount of light in their heart are at risk. Being as all the heartless are here, and effect the heart, but don't destroy it, we are fine. You need to go protect the other worlds. This will be like our headquarters, and we will do what we can to help. We aren't going to leave here though."

_He has a point, the other worlds do need saving._ " Alright. Sora, Mickey, lets get back to the ship." Sora still looks very depressed._ What is wrong with him? 6 months ago I would have been saying this was hopeless and he would be telling me that we half to try. Why is he thinking like that now?_

Cid steps out of the room and stops us before we walk out. He has a gummi in his hand and gives it to us before saying, " You chumps might get your asses kicked out there. Be careful. Here is a new navigational gummi for the ship. Hope you still have your old ones, don't want to remake any of those. And make sure you don't die, we need you."

Aerith steps out, " Good luck!" Yuffie comes out and wishes us luck too. I say, " We will try our best!"

We get to the ship, tell everybody what happened and lift off. I take a seat by Sora and ask him, " What is with you. Why are you acting like I did just a few weeks ago? You used to be so confident and now you are acting like you are me a back when we fought Xemnas..."

Sora looks at me and his depressed look on his face goes to something slightly more angry looking. I notice when he stands up that he had full gloves on instead of his old ones. He also has longer pants and full boots. The only visible skin on him was his face, and it wasn't happy. " I am like that, because we are all going to die, all of us. There is no more hope, I have no reason to hope, we are in way over our heads. There is nothing we can do! Do you hear me? _**NOTHING DAMNIT! NOTHING!"**_

I stare at him, not believing what I just heard._ That wasn't Sora, he would never talk like that... _I let it go, worrying that I might just make things worse, and moved up to the cockpit. " Where are we headed to?"

Donald replies, " To death."

Mickey gives Donald an angry look and says, " To a new place. Its called Midgar."

" Strange name for a place. Well, lets get there and check it out." I go back and Sora is looking out of the window, holding his keyblade with the ultima chain attached and a look of hate on his face. _Something is happening to him. _Then I saw something. He had one of his gloves on. The hand was black and his fingers looked like sharpened sticks. _Oh my god. He is turning into a heartless. No, this can't be happening. That isn't right. It cant be!_

Then he looked at me with now black eyes and said, " You did this to me. You are going to be the reason I die." That was the first time I thought about what happened since it had happened. When I had taken his heart out to Kairi. When I made him a heartless. I looked around for her and then noticed that she wasn't there._ Oh god _no...

" Where is she? Where is Kairi?!"

" At a place mickey calls alls end. It took you long enough to notice. My heart never fully joined me... it is a part of me, but more a part of Roxas. We thought we had broken the rules of the heartless and nobodies, but I had only delayed them." Sora slipped on a new, metal glove. It was a piece of a suit of armor. " We are all going to die. Like her. She was heartless but didn't turn into something. When she got her heart back, she became normal again. Or, we thought. Her heart was part of mine, part of me. And my heart was poisoned. There was something about my heart that didn't agree with hers. So, she is dead now. She is dead because you had to open that damned door!"

He opens his hand fully on the glove and it glows. He is then in a full suit of armor, with a helmet that had horns on it, and one black slit where his eyes looked out. The suit was a sandy brown. He looked at me and charged, keyblade in hand. I pulled out soul eater and had teary eyes. I had to fight my best friend. But, I guess he isn't a friend anymore...


	5. ImpAilment

Hey, here is the REAL 5th chapter. Sorry bout other one, wasn't very good and screwed up my plot totally. It was jjust a bit rushed for the fans of the fanfic, and that made it totally phail. The story is going to be a bit differently played out now, and as you should know already, this is done from soras eyes. Also, with the drive ball thing, in game it never gave any extreme details on that subject, so here is a quick guide

Red Drive Ball Valor Form

Blue Drive Ball Wisdom Form

Yellow Drive Ball Master Form

Silver Drive Ball Final Form

Black Drive Ball Infected form ( Read on, this is not a fan made mistake for antiform)

Also, to anybody thinking I was hinting at it, V FOR VENDETTA WILL HAVE NO SHOW IN THIS FANFIC

Chapter 5

Imp-Ailment

Sora

_You bastard. You did this to us. You ruined us all because you had to open that fucking door!_ I looked strait at Riku while I was charging. In my hand instead of a keyblade I held a blade. Time seemed to move so incredibly slow. In what was just a few moments felt like forever, but then blades made contact. I could tell he was crying. " You brought this on yourself Riku."

He just blocked my attacks and let tears fall from his eyes. This fight was taking forever. My one fully infected hand had a glove over it, and my still normal hand, was holding my sword. _Why did this thing suddenly take place of my keyblade just a few days ago..._ I use the power of my left hand and sent out a dark blast, sending Riku flying. I run forward to finish the fight, but he blocks me at the last moment. He casts firaga, but misses. I counter with a quick blizzaga, but it misses as well. _This could take a while. _"Give up Riku. Just give the fuck up."

He gave no response, and we kept clashing our blades. _My head… I feel a little dizzy… don't tell me it is spreading up there too!_ My vision begins to blur, and I can barely keep my balance. Riku swings at me, and I block. But, Riku follows this up with a powerful hit from the side, and I hit the ground

_What the hell happened…_ I open my eyes and look around. _Still in the ship. How far away is Midgar…_ My thoughts are interrupted by Riku. "What is happening to you Sora. You are half and half. The whole left side of your body is infected, but it wont spread into your right side. What the hell is going on?

I feel no anger now. " I don't know… there was just something telling me to attack you. To kill you and have revenge… I don't know exactly what was going on but we can guess that it was the infection." I look around for my sword. It is on a table to my right.

Riku had a surprised look on his face. "So… what exactly wer-" his sentence was cut short when I grabbed my sword from the nearby table and put it through his shoulder. He screamed in pain. " You shouldn't trust your attacker. Stupid son of a bitch."

Riku takes the sword out and casts cure. I cut the fight short when the ship lands. I use my power to blast at Riku, take my sword, and jump out. I use my left hand to send out a blast at the ship, sending it hundreds of feet away. I look around and see a city with a gigantic building that looked like it was in the middle. "So this is Midgar... lets go into the city and find out about the people. Wonder what exactly gave me the power to summon this armour and sword. They had to belong to somebody special." A dark voice runs through my head, saying, " Ven"

"What the hell was that!?!" it went through again. " Vens Armor. Your nobody looks just like him for some strange reason." _What the hell is this?_

" Your mind." _Get out. _"Cant. I am you, and you are me. We have to share the same thinking space." _All Right then. Can you explain what the fuck is going on then?_

"Yes, actually, I can. I was controlling your whole body earlier. I even managed to change your full mind to want to kill Riku.

" _Why do you want him dead? _"Because of what he did to us. You are going to die when I take over all the way. For some reason when that kairi girl recognized you as a heartless, it saved you. Not totally though. It just sort of put it in a box and let it grow. Right before this infection takes over all the way, you will essentially be a god. This infection is incredibly powerful."

_Well guess what asshole, I don't think quite like you. _

" You don't think like me of course. Just like you don't think like yourself. You just think and you think like me. I just think and I think like you. That is just how it works. Don't expect me to understand everything."

_Greeeeeeaaat. Well, now that I know I have to deal with this crap, life is just so much better. Soooo, what the hell were you saying about some guy named Ven? "_your armor used to belong to Ven. You are connected with him obviously for some reason. He was a main warrior in the keyblade war, when there was just 1 lone world, that held many lands."

_So, what is with the blasts I am using from my hand? _" Your arm is fully infected, giving it all the power of the infection. Now, imagine all but a small chunk of you being able to channel your power into spells and blasts. You could destroy a world with the simple dig of your sword.

My eyes open large. _By any chance do you know about Xiffs? _"Yes actually… I do know of Xiffs. He is the only being known to ever survive this kind of infection. Somehow he lived through it. He also has its full power. He probably could survive it because he was a nobody, but I can't be sure. A long time ago he was the source of the large war that destroyed the world. He wanted to take the power that he gained from his infection and destroy the world, so that kingdom hearts would be destroyed, releasing a heart for him. He was a fool to think it would work this way, but didn't get it until he separated our world."

_So, he figured it out now and is out to find kingdom hearts again and be whole. Why is that all a nobody wants… _Roxas walks out of me for a moment. " Because, we cant quite think right, we all want to know who we really are, and not just be a little useless fragment. We want to be able to be normal." _I cant understand it, but nobodies always will I suppose._

_So, what the hell do we do now? _"I would say we go into that city and find some of your old friends. Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie should all be here now, unless they went down with radiant."

_What the fuck do you mean? _"Well, your infection gives you the power to feel when another infection power is used. Xiffs power is from the infection, and he used a much greater level of power then usual. Being as the only world that would be that big _and _get in Xiffs way, It was probably Radiant. We will find out what happened later. Now, get into Midgar."

_So my only point is to destroy XIffs? _" Where the hell did that come from?! You need to relax a bit. Eventually, yes, your goal will be destroying him. But, right now your goal is to get as many friends as you can because if you don't, you are probably going to die. I need you to live to kill him. Get yourself some sleep first."

_Maybe Ill decide to live._ I lay down and go to sleep, and fall into a very deep sleep. So deep, that the voice uses this damned power to keep me down for about a month. When I finally wake up, I then walk towards the city and make it there pretty quickly. I am walking on the streets to notice a large fight. _As always. _I take out my sword and put my helmets visor down.

I walk towards the battle, to see cloud fighting 1 white haired man. _That isn't sephiroth…_ They keep fighting, until they both get on bikes. Cloud notices me, and yells, " We have to stop him!!"

"What the hell is going on cloud?" I put on my helmet. " And who the hell is that?" "He is Kadaj. Sephiroth screwed around in the darkness too much, and ended up turning into a heartless. Sort of. These are his fragments, and they just figured out where the heart of this world is hidden. If he finds it, sephiroth is back. We can't have that."

"OK then. Lets just go." I get on clouds bike and the chase begins. We are up on a highway alone, and we get close and attack to try and make somebody fuck up on their bike, sending them on a flying crash. "Use your infection Fool!" _Oh yeah, sorry. I don't really like a voice in my head._

I stand up on the back of clouds large bike, and send a blast at kadaj, sending his bike flying. I go forward and he draws his blade, or blades I should say. A katana with 2 blades instead of one beyond the hilt is what he had, and he came at me with it. I quickly blocked his attack and countered with a blast form my hand.

_Bastard cant take me. _Cloud was just standing there, with a surprised look on his face. _Now to finish this. Hey, is it possible for me to send out streams of the darkness? _"Yes it is." I walk forward and blast kadaj Into a wall then stab his heart. I then place my hand on his head and send knives of darkness through his whole body. They ripped him apart from the inside until he imploded, sending masses of blood and bones everywhere.

Cloud just stared, wiping some blood off of his clothes. He eventually comes out and says, " What the hell was that all about, Sora?" " An infection, from when I was a heartless. I didn't totally escape that fate, and I am slowly becoming more of a heartless every day. But, with this I get some beautiful dark powers, making for some short fights. Plus I got an informative but annoying voice."

Cloud just stared, like he always does. "Well, what exactly brings you here. I was headed back to radiant a while ago, but I couldn't find it, has something happened?" My face went from a slightly satisfied for destroying Kadaj to an extremely worried one. I take my sword, then turn to cloud. " Cloud, I think Xiffs destroyed it…"

Cloud had a confused face. I explained everything. Everything about Xiffs, the islands, Radiant, my infection, My attack on Riku. " So, Sora, where is he now. We obviously have to find him, and destroy him."

" It isn't that simple cloud, If WE find him before my infection is at its peak, we would both die. Lets just go into the city, and find our old friends, then go from there."

" Hey, Sora, I just noticed. Where is everybody else, and did you ever find your friend?"

"yeah. I found the son of a bitch allright. He cant keep that MP up forever and Ethers are nearly impossible to find. As soon as he can no longer cure, he is screwed."

" Somebody has been attacking you frequently?"

"No. Just a little revenge."

" You mean you hurt him?"

I look away from kadaj, and now I stare strait into clouds eyes. " Almost killed him." Kadaj took the spare moment to take out a small blue ball, cure his wounds, get on his bike and make a run for it. _Your not escaping me that easy you son of a bitch…_ I try to turn into the Final Form, but forget I need 2 people with me to support that drive magic. _Or maybe, hey , uh, voice thing, do I get enough extra power out of this to perform drive magic alone? _"Almost, at your peak of infection your Final Drive will be possible, but right now you can probably only use your Valor Drive spell." _What would I get in that case? _" You would get another keyblade, of course. Thought you had been oding this a long time already…" _No, but, ANOTHER keyblade? Look again idiot. _

"How about you look again sora, look at the bottom of the blade, at its hilt." I look down and notice on the hilt a keychain _Why is it shaped like this… _" for being very useful and a good disguise as well. It is one of the best blades out there, but I am sure you would rather use a couple different ones you have. _Yeah, I would. _I grab my drive ball pouch and look for my red one. I shuffle through my wisdom and master balls, and find it. Right next to it is a black ball. _Hey, we need a name for you. Anyway, what is with the black ball? _" your infection sora. It even has its own form. You will be able to turn into a very, VERY, powerful being at the peak of your infection, but we need to stop talking about the future and focus a bit on the now, allright sora? Using that Drive ball doesn't _require_ help from friends. But, you can forcibly make people help you" _what do you mean?_

" I think you already know the basic Idea. But instead of focusing your energy in your infection to let out a blast, focus your energy to bring in things. Like breathing. You could absorb your enemies, then turn that power on the rest of them. The more time this infection goes, the more you can absorb. Ideally, when you are at your strongest you can bring in about , say, 50 Neo-Shadows, take that power with your own, and make yourself something very large, very, well, powerful. You would probably be the closest thing to a god next to Xiffs in the universe. IF of course, that happened."

_How long will it take for the infection to complete? _"I would say at about 6 months from now, you will have maxed out power, and 8 months from now, you are going to, well, die if all goes normally." _All right then. Well, earlier I said you needed a name, so, how about we name you V? _" sounds nice. V. Vengeance on all. Voice. Etc. you get the idea.

_Yeah. Yeah I do._ I took my fenrir keychain and attached it to my dark form ball, and I attached the swords' chain to the valor for ball. I attached Ultima to my current blade, currently showing as the now so pitiful seeming kingdom key, my keyblades one true form. I turn back to cloud so we can head back to midgar. He asks no questions about my actions. I see my reflection on the bike and then wonder how cloud recognized me. About 3/4 of my face was covered by this, my whole left arm, and my right leg. _Yes. Vengeance on all who deserve it._


	6. Apology, soon to be alive once again!

I am sorry, and this is an apology for the currently still in progress fanfic. I am just now starting to write the next chapters again, and I am sorry that I have not updated in about 5 months now I believe. I all of the sudden became EXTREMELY busy with many things, and never made it back to my fanfiction. When the next chapter pops up, I will remove this. I have randomly had little thoughts about this, and even though I am still busy, I will try to find the time to keep writing this. I should have it at at least one chapter a month now after my next chapter, which will take awhile being as I have many things I want to do with it. Thank you if you still have been wanting this to be updated, or read it in the first place. And if you are reading it now, thank you even more!


End file.
